


Super Dangan Love Stories, One Shots, and Miscellaneous!

by Izuki



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, I got bored, I had these for a month and wanted to use them, I missed Rair Pair week., One shots that could spawn full works later, Wanted to start some stuff., love stuff, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuki/pseuds/Izuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I missed rare pair week, so i wanted to find a place for the stories i had written, then i decided it'd be good to have a place for future story ideas, so...Miscellaneous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Could I Hear More?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so today we're starting with my OTP that i created Izuru and Ibuki. If you want to check out what spawned them as a ship, here's a link. http://archiveofourown.org/works/2787947/chapters/6257024 
> 
> Anyway, this is the story of Ibuki's first live concert since leaving Black Cherry! I'll post the next chapter sometime on Sunday

Her name is Ibuki Mioda, she’s a rock star that just went solo. Tonight is her first concert on her own. She was fairly nervous on the inside, but on the outside, she was as hyper active as normal.

Ibuki: Alright, Ibuki is going to rock all of their faces off!

She left her dressing room with her guitar gripped tightly in her hand, heading straight to the stage. She shielded her eyes for a second when the spotlights hit her. She was looking out to a sea of faces when her eyes adjusted. She was excited, so many people were there to see her preform! She walked right up to the mic and beamed a smile.

Ibuki: Hello everybody! Thank you for coming to Ibuki’s first solo concert!

She sits down in the chair in front of the mic, and started to strum her guitar. It seemed fine until she started singing. Everyone had known her for her role in the band Black Cherry, a popular band known for light hearted songs, but she left due to “creative differences”. Everyone had thought she would sing similar stuff to her old band, but oh how wrong they were. As soon as she started singing, nearly everyone in the crowd started to cover their ears and scream in terror. Ibuki paid it no mind, thinking they were going along with it. She eventually closed her eyes and lost herself in the music…but when she opened them, the once full stadium was completely empty.

Ibuki: Did…you all hate Ibuki’s singing that much?

She turned to look, even the security had run in terror.

Ibuki: Even them…and they looked so tough.

Suddenly she heard footsteps, and clapping. She turned again and saw a man with long black hair down to his knees, and piercing red eyes, along with the most serious face one could expect to see. He was dressed in a black suit and tie, certainly not the type you’d expect to see at a concert. He scared Ibuki a bit, but only because her security was gone. Soon he was at the front of the stadium, right in front of the stage. His name, Izuru Kamukura.

Ibuki: H-Hello.

He chuckled a bit to see how she reacted.

Izuru: Don’t worry, it’s alright.

He sits down in the front row seat directly in front of her.

Izuru: When I got my ticket, I thought it would be boring, knowing your previous work, and how my ticket came from someone I despise…

Ibuki hangs her head, she was disappointed.

Izuru: I’m glad I was mistaken.

Ibuki looks up to see a smile on Izuru’s once serious face. He now seemed like he was just a normal guy to Ibuki.

Ibuki: S-So you like Ibuki’s singing?

Izuru nods with his smile still present.

Izuru: Could I hear more?

Ibuki’s smile came back and they started chatting between songs. They found that they both disliked boring things, and that they were both students of Hope’s Peak. After the concert, neither had plans, so they went to get some dinner together at a pancake house. They began to tell each other more and more about each other, and Ibuki mentioned how she wanted something fun to do.

Ibuki: I haven’t…really had much fun on my own.

Izuru: Then…how about joining my organization? Well…not exactly mine, I’m just the figure head. It’s not exactly the most fun place in the world, but with you around, it certainly wouldn’t be boring.

Ibuki smiled a bit, and chuckled.

Ibuki: Well if you’re going to be there…then sure.

And that’s how Ibuki joined Ultimate Despair, and became known as “The siren of despair”. She was rarely seen away from Izuru’s side.


	2. Lost In The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundam Tanaka and Mikan Tsumiki gathering firewood for the Hope's Peak camping trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes out to Vriskaserbet, the sole reason that I like this ship! I wrote this before I knew, but she has written a Izuki work (Izuru x Ibuki, which is why i chose it as my name) for rare pair week as well. Go check it out!

It was the weekend of the Hope’s Peak camping trip. Gundam Tanaka was chosen to gather firewood for his group. Of course he wasn’t alone, he was with Mikan Tsumiki. He was nervous, why wouldn’t he be? During the year, he had gone to the nurse’s office many a time, and got to know her very well. He had fallen in love with her. Of course he didn’t make the choice to go with her. It was a lottery proposed by Nagito, and backed up by everyone. Even Izuru had shown a slight interest, however small it was. Now they were getting very deep in the woods, only having a few sticks from the ground.

Gundam: Blasted Gaia, foiling us with her treacherous ways. This must be my punishment for sneaking some of the angel’s food into the potted plant growing up.

Mikan: I-Is it alright for us to be out this far?

Gundam turns to her, it was the first time that she spoke the whole time. Not only that, but she was right. They were out very far, and camp was far out of sight. Usually this would be no problem for Gundam, but tonight was different.

Gundam: Blasts, it seems that this weekend was not a good time for the devas to rest.

Yes, his hamsters were running lose in his room back at the school at that very minute, caring for themselves while he was out.

Mikan: A-And I didn’t think we’d need a compass…I’m sorry!

She was on the verge of tears, a common sight, but Gundam hated seeing her like that. He looked around, trying to find some moss so that he could find the way back, but alas, it was all for not. It seemed like all the moss had been removed by…something. It was perplexing to Gundam, as there was not one track in the area for some reason. Not only that, but dusk was falling fast.

Gundam: A curse, or perhaps a demon…our only hope is to take shelter for the night and attempt to find the others in the morning.

Mikan: B-But where could we stay?

Gundam: We passed a shallow cave not far from here. We shall make our dwelling there until dawn once again dares to rise.

Mikan didn’t argue. She was incapable of such an action due to her timid nature. Soon they were sitting in the middle of a cave. It only went twelve feet deep, and past the entrance, it was twenty feet wide.

Gundam: By the gods…this cave is much more fitting for a safe haven than I thought. What do you think Mikan?

Mika: I-It’s fine! 

She started to shiver a bit, and he noticed the flaw. The cave stones were too cool, and she was wearing her usual outfit, not something designed for warmth like his. He began to gather up all of the sticks they had gathered, piling them in the center of the cave.

Mikan: W-What are you doing?

He picks up two stones and strikes them together, lighting a small fire after a few tries.

Gundam: This should ward off the icy breath of Fujin, at least for now.

Mikan moves close to the fire, and Gundam sits down next to her.

Mikan: I-I’m sorry. You’ve been doing everything this whole time…If I had just grabbed a compass.

Gundam laughs a bit, and shakes his head.

Gundam: It’s no less fault of yours than mine Mikan, so don’t worry yourself about it.

Mikan looked over at Gundam surprised. That sentence sounded…somewhat normal compared to his habitual speaking. That put Mikan a bit more at ease, and she scooted in closer to him.

Mikan: Y-You know…this is kind of like being back at school.

Gundam: How so?

Mikan: W-Well…it’s just how I prefer it, just the two of us.

Gundam: How odd…I was thinking the same thing.

The two continued to inch closer, until their hands were intertwined as they watched the fire.

Gundam: Mikan…there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a long time.

Mikan: M-Me too…

Gundam: But I think we both know what the other wanted to say, right?

Mikan: Y-Yes!

She wraps her arms around him and the two fall to the ground. The two laughed for but a moment, before hearing a long whistle. They look up to see those dark red eyes.

Izuru: It’s about time something interesting happened. I was starting to get bored with all the meddling I was doing.

He drops a large bag, full of sticks and moss, and looks away bored.

Izuru: You have no idea how hard it was to gather all of this without leaving footprints.

He lets out a sigh.

Izuru: Seriously, to think it would take this much to get you two to confess to each other. Do you know how boring it is to wait outside to guide you back? Oh, and Gundam, Fujin’s breath isn’t icy, he keeps a bag of winds on his back, be sure to get your facts straight. Well come along.

He scoops the bag back up and leaves the cave. Gundam and Mikan both followed him in silence, knowing that Izuru had seen the entire thing…however Gundam did say one thing.

Gundam: I knew it was the work of a demon.


	3. Photography Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin Kirigiri leaves Mahiru in charge of a rebellious student so that his club requirement is met.
> 
> Kami shipping if you understand the term.

Jin: Koizumi, starting today, you’ll be taking care of a provisional member to the photography club. Your club adviser has already approved this.

Me: What!? Why me?

Jin: Because you are the most talented photographer in your club…Look, I’ll be honest here. As you know, students at Hope’s Peak are required to be part of a club, but he keeps quitting every club he joins because he finds it boring. I was thinking if the best club member were to take care of him, then he would possibly take an interest in photography and stay sedimentary for once.

Me: W-Well okay but…

Jin: Great! The only things about him you need to remember are to not take any of his rude words to heart, and not to let him off of school grounds at any time without my   
permission.

Headmaster Jin Kirigiri walks to the door before turning back to me.

Jin: I’ll send him right in.

As soon as he opens the door, he pulls a guy with long black hair and red eyes into the room, before leaving without a word. 

Me: Ah, you must be Kamukura-san ri-

Izuru: Just Izuru. If we’re going to be in the same club then don’t call me by a family name that isn’t really mine. If that’s too hard, then I’ll let you use whatever honorific you feel   
like.

Oh…he must be adopted, and doesn’t like his family.

Me: Alright then Izuru-san, my name is-

Izuru: Mahiru Koizumi. Jin’s given me the rundown already.

He sits down in an empty seat and looks up.

Izuru: So you’re going to let out some spiel about why taking pictures are important and try to convince me to join, right?

Me: W-Well…I was going to do that…

Izuru yawns.

Izuru: Don’t bother. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I don’t have a camera, therefore I can’t take them anyway. Even if I did, I’d just find it boring.

I furrow my brow and look at him. He’s closed his eyes and is starting to yawn more frequently.

Me: Have you ever taken a photo before?

He opens one eye and looks at me.

Izuru: No, but that’s not important. It’s too boring.

I push his chair back, causing him to topple over. He was clearly surprised, as he let himself hit the ground. He looks up at me wide eyed, before giving a chuckle.

Izuru: That was interesting. You honestly didn’t seem the type to do that.

Me: Don’t judge something you’ve never tried as boring.

His chuckle turns into a lighthearted laugh.

Izuru: Alright! I guess I’ll try then!

He pulls himself off the ground and pats off his suit, before giving a slight smile.

Izuru: So what should I take a picture of?

I start to look around, and find him a digital camera, placing it in his hands.

Me: Just take a picture of something you like, it makes for a better picture.

Izuru: Something I like, huh?

He starts to look through the camera, fiddling with the controls for a minute, before suddenly turning around and taking a picture…of me.

Izuru: Hey, this is fun. I got to see an interesting face of yours, and got it on film.

He turns the digital camera around, and shows me a picture of my face, I was blushing in it.

Izuru: If I can get more pictures like this, then I think I’m going to like it here.


	4. Sport's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime makes a bet with Akane

Akane: You sure about making a bet like that with me shorty…er, Hajime?

Me: Y-Yes. If my team wins…you have to let me take you on a date!

Akane: You know that my team has nearly all the athletes in school…and you’re just on your team because all the reserve course positions are full…and we’re tied with one event left. Well, not like I care. If I lose, then hey, free food.

Me: I-I’m serious! I really like you, and I’m gonna win.

She smiles and pats my head.

Akane: Alright then Hajime, if you win, I’ll be your girlfriend, and if you lose, you take me to a buffet.

She walks off and leaves me confused. She changed the conditions.

Nagito: Hey Hajime! Get back here so we can start planning things out.

I turn and run back to my team.

Me: Sorry guys, I had to…

Nekomaru: You went and made a bet, correct?

I turn beet red.

Me: H-How did you know?

Nekomaru: Well…you seem more motivated than before.

Me: Oh, ha-ha, yeah, I guess I am.

Nekomaru: Wonderful! How about we see you put that motivation into…

He starts to check his board.

Me: Umm…Could I be in the topple the tower event?

He looks down at me.

Nekomaru: Uh…sure but why? I was going to put you on towel duty like you wanted earlier.

Me: I don’t have a talent, so none of the others will see me as a threat, so I could probably get close and they won’t expect me… and someone could hide behind me and get close.

Nekomaru: Ah, a sneak attack, I like it. Fuyuhiko, you mind being his shadow?

Fuyuhiko: Why me!?

Nekomaru: Because you’re the strongest person that can hide behind him. Tanaka, back them up. Two aren’t enough to topple a tower. You too Komaeda.

Gundam: If I must.

Nagito: Hahaha, of course sir! Gundam can hide behind me too, since I’m too weak to do much.

Nekomaru: Aright, that leaves me, Imposter, and Souda protecting the pole.

Imposter: Are we really letting the reserve course take part?

Souda: Hey, lay off him. We let someone that changes his look daily on the team, so why can’t we let him?

Imposter looks away, slightly aggravated, but he raises no objections after that.

Imposter: Well…I guess we have a better chance with him than Hanamura.

Nekomaru: It’s settled.

Our group heads out to the field and start to set up. I make sure that Fuyuhiko doesn’t get spotted by the other team, but make sure that the ref can see him. Nagito does the same for Gundam. The other team sees our numbers and starts to laugh, putting most of their guys onto offense, leaving only two scrawny guys to hold up their pole.

Fuyuhiko: You better not mess up reserve course.

Me: Of course not, I’ve got something riding on this.

Ref: Begin!

We start running. I make sure that I keep in sync with Nagito, making good distance. The guys from the other team pass us by before realizing that there were four of us instead of two, but by that time, it was too late.

Me: Now!

Fuyuhiko: Right!

Gundam: Absolute Terror Destruction!

Nagito: Hahaha, here goes!

The four of us strike the pole with all we have, and it topples to the ground. Fuyuhiko raises a triumphant fist in the air, not even celebrating, and I look into the crowd. I spot Akane, she doesn’t look mad, or even disappointed…she looks happy. My attention shifts to the others when they surround me and start congratulating me for the idea. After the sports festival was over, the bonfire celebration was starting. People were pairing up for the bon dance.

Akane: Hey Hajime.

I turn to see Akane, with a large smile on her face.

Akane: Come on, I’m your girlfriend now, so you’ve gotta do the bon dance with me.

Me: Y-Yes!


	5. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea when I played through the third chapter of SDR2 for the first time. What if Mikan was talking about Izuru instead of Junko? I doubt Junko would ever forgive someone after all. Anyway, here it is. Warnings: Dark Romance, Short.

We enter to the sight of two students sitting with their backs to each other. One is a man with flowing black hair as dark as the night, and dark red eyes that had the essence of blood itself. He was dressed in a suit, which was disheveled and in a bit of a mess. The other was a woman; her hair had the color of plums, and her eyes were a light shade of brown. Her clothing consisted of the standard uniform, which the man was exempted from wearing. The man’s name was Izuru, and the woman’s, Mikan. 

Mikan: D-Do you think…that this was the best option?

Mikan was a very timid woman, her voice would begin to shake if you so much as said hello to her. She saw herself unfit to be around anyone, until Jin Kirigiri, the headmaster of their school told her about a special student, who was exiled from all the others. She was assigned as a sort of…therapy aid, much like a dog or cat, to get him used to others. Of course, the opposite was also true. When they met, Izuru was cold and distant, not allowing her to approach his book stacks, which were always ten feet from his person unless he wanted to read something else. Every time he would turn a page, Mikan had flinched. She worried that if he had reached a sentence that displeased him, he would throw the book at her, but she was wrong every time. It wasn’t about whether or not a book was pleasing to him. He always had the same bored expression. After a few weeks of this pattern, he grew weary of reading, and decided to speak with her, to alleviate boredom ever so slightly. Mikan was practically terrified when he first spoke to her, his voice sounded as if he were the embodiment of evil at the time, but she still answered his questions and asked a bit of her own. Eventually the two were able to speak somewhat comfortably, Izuru’s voice even softened a bit when she was in the room, to help her keep calm. They grew to be friends, something Jin had never expected. Jin soon decided that Izuru would attend classes, as a normal student, to observe the effect this would hold. Izuru was excited at first, but soon grew bored of the classrooms, and the genetic students. The only reason he kept going was for Mikan. Inside of the room, she had never told him what the outside was like for her. Classmates bullied her, her teachers called her useless, and even her own parents were abusive. Soon Izuru met a woman, a woman with strawberry blonde pig-tails. She saw something in him, potential to do…great things. She gave him an opportunity. She only asked one thing in return.

Izuru: Yeah Mikan…

His hand slides over on top of hers.

Izuru: I swear…I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.

She calms down completely. For the first time in her life she wasn’t afraid anymore. They both turn and give each other a tender kiss, as if ignorant of the pile of bodies on the hospital floor. The pile, almost large enough to touch the ceiling, contained the corpses of every person that had ever bullied Mikan in any way, aside from Junko’s exception. She gave him the opportunity to save Mikan from her nightmares, and all she requested was one thing. “Spare Hiyoko Saionji, she’s one of my lackeys already”. The condition was somewhat difficult to agree with at first, since Hiyoko was Mikan’s biggest bully, but he readily agreed when Junko promised that Hiyoko would never bully Mikan again. Izuru and Mikan separate, only for Izuru to pull her into a hug, cradling her head.

Izuru: Never again.


	6. Ultimate Guitar Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never once in my life have I read a fic of Ibuki and Chiaki playing guitar hero, even though everyone says "imagine if those two played guitar hero". So...I made it.

It was a calm Sunday on Jaberwock Island. Only a week before, the combined efforts of Izuru Kamukura and Usami drove off Monokuma, who was trying to turn the peaceful trip into a living nightmare. Chiaki Nanami and Hajime Hinata were sitting in the hotel’s common area, Hajime watching Chiaki playing games that he had no hope of understanding how to play.

Ibuki: Hajime-chan! Chiaki-chan!

Ibuki rushed in the building holding an oddly shaped guitar in her hands, that seemed to be made of plastic. She was also holding a disk between the index and middle fingers of her left hand, which was gripping the neck of the guitar.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan found this on the third island!

Izuru walks in calmly behind her, carrying another one of the strange guitars.

Izuru: Guitar Hero.

He sets the guitar in front of Chiaki and starts hooking up the monitor in the room with an X-box he had fixed up.

Ibuki: Ibuki challenges Chiaki-chan to the battle of the century! Ultimate Musician vs. Ultimate Gamer at Guitar Hero!

Chiaki looks up from her game, and raises her fists in front of her.

Chiaki: Really!? We can play Guitar Hero!?

One could literally see her breath in the huffs of excitement, and her eyes were gleaming. She had wanted such an opportunity for a long time, however, she didn’t have that particular game, nor the controllers to play it. She wanted to know who would be better at it.

Hajime: Izuru…why did you go through the trouble of finding these?

Izuru finishes setting it up and sits down next to Hajime.

Izuru: Not being able to see the outcome of this makes it somewhat interesting to me. I want to see who’s better at a music based game, the musician or the gamer.

Hajime: That’s your reason? That sounds really…selfish of you.

Izuru: Maybe, so what? They’re both happy about it…

He motions to the two who were setting up the game.

Izuru: And having the two happy is a good tradeoff for my selfishness in your opinion, right?

Hajime looks at Izuru, and notices a slight change…He had a small smile.

Izuru: Besides, who’s to say that I’m not being selfish, and was looking for it just because I thought they’d enjoy it? And that the selfishness came after that?

Hajime: Izuru…did you hit your head?

Izuru: No…it’s just that…well, I’m not going to be…here with everyone forever…so I’d like people to remember me…and that those memories be good. I’m sure that Sonia has the same feelings, as she’s going back to Novoselic eventually…and it’s not like we’re all going to be able to just see each other on the street.

Hajime: You could always just call us you know.

Izuru had a sad smile on his face.

Izuru: Ha…maybe.

Ibuki: Woohoo! Let’s get to this!

The two girls pick a song and set the game to expert. As they start to frantically move their hands to hit the buttons Ibuki starts dancing around while Chiaki sways slightly. 

Ibuki: Yahoo!

Ibuki turns on star power at the last possible second, giving her score a slightly higher number than Chiaki’s, making Ibuki the winner of round one.

Ibuki: Alright! Ibuki takes round one!

Chiaki: I’ll get you back next round.

Ibuki: Alright!

The two of them select a second song. This time Chiaki and Ibuki were evenly matched. This time Chiaki pulled star power just slightly before Ibuki, giving her the higher score in the end.

Ibuki: Woo! You did pretty good Chiaki-chan. Next round is the tie breaker!

Chiaki: Yeah…I don’t have the energy for a fourth round.

The two of them pick one final song, and start moving their fingers with deadly focus. Neither of them could be distracted, and both were hitting the correct buttons in harmony.The two ended the song with perfectly matching scores, both slightly disappointed by that.

Ibuki: Wait! So who won!?

Chiaki: I don’t know if I won or lost…

The two of them look down a bit.

Ibuki: Ibuki needs a drink, Izuru-chan would you like to play?

She trots over to him and hands him her controller without waiting for him to respond, and goes up the stairs.

Chiaki: I need to sit down.

Chiaki goes over to where Izuru and Hajime were sitting, and sat down between them.

Chiaki: I’m too tired to go another round, so unless Hajime wants to play against you, you have to play solo.

Hajime: Oh, I’m no good at these kinds of games…

Izuru: Alright.

Izuru stands up and goes over to the game. He switches it from multiplayer to solo, and picks a song. Ibuki walks down the stairs with a glass of orange juice in her hand and is stunned instantly, just like the two that were watching Izuru already. He was ignoring the strum bar on the guitar completely and was just using the neck slider to strum. His hands were moving fast, almost like a blur. Suddenly the game shuts off, and some smoke comes off of the Xbox and a clear liquid starts to seep out.

Izuru: S-Sorry.

He looks down, saddened by his ruining of their game, but is surprised by Ibuki grabbing his hand.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan! That was awesome! Ibuki is making you join her band right now! No refusal allowed! Let’s play a gig at the music venue next week!

Izuru: Mm…Yeah, alright.

With a large smile on his face, he agreed whole heartedly. He accomplished one of his goals. Have at least one person that would remember him fondly when the simulation came to an end, and he became just a small place in the back of Hajime’s mind, as compared to the murderer that he would be remembered as by all of those outside of the simulation. The fact that he was sorry is the reason why he was allowed to go into the simulation at all. All he wanted was the right to make up for his wrongdoings…if not only a small bit.


	7. If Only My Heart Was As Strong As My Blade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peko POV story, or PPOV if you will. The leadup and resolution to valentines day, I was planning to put it off until then, but due to a request giving me a reason to push it up, here it is. I'll try to make up for it with a different paring on valentines day.

Ibuki: Peko-chan! Who’re you making chocolates for this valentines? 

I turn to my classmate. It’s cooking class, and as valentine’s day is approaching we must make cookies and chocolates. I don’t allow my expression to change at the hyper girl’s question.

Me: I will probably eat them myself again this year. Do you have someone you’re giving chocolate to Mioda?

Ibuki makes a big smile as she rocks from side to side on her heels. How can she be so expressive?

Ibuki: Ibuki made chocolates for all the girls and Izuru-chan!

Me: Why are you making chocolates for Kamukura? He doesn’t seem like the type to enjoy sweets.

Ibuki: Ibuki knows that, but she’s gonna do it anyway! Do you know why Peko-chan?

I shake my head, trying to keep my blank expression.

Ibuki: Because Ibuki likes Izuru-chan! Ibuki’s also being creative so Izuru-chan has to eat them!

How can she so confidently shout out something like that?

Me: Mioda…How are you so strong willed and…Expressive at the same time?

Ibuki stops cheering and slides up to me with a sly grin.

Ibuki: What’s this? Peko-chan wants to be expressive? Is It possible? It must be! Peko-chan, you like somebody! 

I can feel my cheeks heat up, but I don’t let my expression change.

Me: Maybe, but so what? It’s not like that matters.

Ibuki takes exception to that.

Ibuki: Not like it matters!? Peko-chan! Liking someone is super important in a girl’s life! Same with boys! So who is it!? You’ve been spending some time with Hajime-chan recently…And now that Ibuki thinks of it…You spar with Izuru-chan almost daily! Are you saying you like Izuru-chan and it’s pointless because Ibuki likes him!? Or that you like his twin Hajime-chan, and you can’t ask him because he’s dating Chiaki-chan!?

Me: No. No to both. Izuru is strong, but I’d rather beat him than date him. And Hajime is too…plain. I mean…He’s a good friend, but I couldn’t ever see him as anything more.

Ibuki: Ibuki sees…In that case it’s gotta be Fuyuhiko-chan.

My expression quickly turns to one of shock. 

Me: Y-Young Master…? How…How preposterous.

Ibuki: Aha! Ibuki got an expression out of you! So Ibuki was right!  
I sigh. If she knows, everyone does.

Me: So what if I do? I’m just a tool for him, there’s no way he’d have strong emotions for a tool after all.

Ibuki: Ibuki chop!

Ibuki firmly chops my head with her hand.

Ibuki: Peko-chan, you have to tell him! You’ll be in this stupid friend zone forever if you don’t! Ibuki’s been telling Izuru-chan that Ibuki loves him since the day Ibuki fell in love with him! That got Ibuki right out of the friend zone and into smooch city after just two weeks! Of course we started dating right away though.

Me: Huh? You mean…you two are dating now? Even though you were such close friends that you were practically joined at the hip?

Ibuki: Oh! Ibuki wasn’t supposed to tell anyone yet! Izuru-chan is just so shy…Anyway, Ibuki is trying to make a point! Peko-chan, you’re so close to Fuyuhiko-chan that he’d be devastated if you weren’t with him! Meaning he loves you! Tell him!

She’s in my face now.

Ibuki: Or Ibuki will tell him for you.

Me: A-Alright…just give me until valentine’s day.

Ibuki: Tomorrow eh? Ibuki was going to give you until the weekend, but since you’re volunteering…Alright, Ibuki will hold you to that.

She backs off, and I realize what she means. If I don’t tell young master by tomorrow…She’ll tell him for me. But…It’d have to be me that tells him, or it’ll be pointless. Soon classes are over and I’m in my dorm room trying to think of how to tell him.

Me: I don’t…know if I can do it. If only my heart was as strong as my blade.

I say this while facing the neatly wrapped chocolates with the red ribbon Ibuki gave me to tie it with. The chocolate inside isn’t really that…well formed. It’s more like…a few malformed chunks of some sort of brown object…Like mud really. I was too nervous to properly form them, or try them. I spend a majority of the night trying to write a letter to call young master to the school rooftop, but then I remember that I could just send him a text and ask him to eat lunch with me up there. The next day I’m sitting on the rooftop bench next to young master trying to work up the courage to say it.

Fuyuhiko: Hey Peko, what’s wrong? You’re all fidgety…and you’re never nervous about anything.

Me: Oh, Umm…well…h-here!

I hold out the chocolates, while beet red.

Me: U-Umm…I…Like you.

He stares at the bag in my hand for a full minute while processing it, before taking it and pulling out one of the misshaped chocolates. Without a second thought he pops it into his mouth and starts chewing.

Fuyuhiko: These’re pretty tasty.

His cheeks turn red as he turns to me.

Fuyuhiko: And I…I like you too Peko.

We both stare into each other’s eyes, a blush painted on our faces.

Me: I’m so happy.

I feel a warm, wet sensation crawl down my cheeks, and young master reaches forward. He wipes the feeling away, and I notice some tears in the corner of his eyes.

Me: Young master? What’s wrong?

Fuyuhiko: It’s…nothing. I just…had a bad feeling that passed by. It’s nothing, because I’m too happy right now to pay it any more mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, when I first started writing this, I thought about making it Peko's last thoughts during her execution, but it was way too short for my liking, so I changed it to this.


	8. Dangan Ice Cream Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's been a while. I've been busy with work, school, and writing up more stories! I intend to release a few today to celebrate 1 year writing fanfics! Exactly 365 days ago I uploaded the first chapter of Island of Hope and Despair, my most successful piece to date, featuring Izuru as our amnesiac protagonist, Hajime the ultimate Inventor, and the birth of shipping Izuru and Ibuki. If you haven't read it, I recommend it for it's original motives, killers, victims, and executions. Anyways, to kick things off is Dangan Ice cream Shop. I wrote this because I actually do work at an Ice cream shop. That was the only real life experience though.
> 
> Song featured is Turn off the lights by Panic! At the Disco.

Byakuya: Okay, Mioda. Since today’s your first day, you have to be trained to properly use the basic machines up front. This includes the register, the soft serve machine, and the blenders. You also need to be trained how to make proper milkshakes, and how to serve the correct amount of ice cream. Now…who should I have train you? Hmm…not Fukawa, that’s for sure…and I had to let go of Hanamura for his harassment. Man…Hinata and the Naegi’s are both useless. I guess I have to break a promise. 

He walks into the back room leaving me, Ibuki Mioda, alone for a few minutes. I’m kind of nervous. I’ve never worked an actual job before, but now that I’m not part of Black Cherry I’m not making any money off of my music…aside from some modest royalties. But it’s boring to sit at home all the time, so I decided to apply for a job at the local ice cream shop. Soon the owner, Byakuya Togami, returns with a man that is only a few inches taller than I am. His shoulders were broad, his hair long and beautiful, tied back in a red hair tie. The hair tie was dark, but still somehow brighter than his piercing crimson eyes. He had a look of sheer boredom, one I knew well. It was the same look I had the entire time I wasn’t playing music.

Byakuya: Alright Mioda, this is Izuru Kamukura. He is our most senior employee, and our best one. You will be the first person he has trained, so be sure to pay attention. What he says is law here, even if I am in the vicinity. As much as it hurts my pride to admit, Kamukura is much more suited to run this place than I am. He made the recipes for the food, decided how much ice cream is in what size, and he makes the ice cream for the hand dip himself. Do not waste his time. He reserves the right to fire you after his third warning.

I barely listened to my boss. Izuru already had my full attention. He was looking away uninterested, before letting out a sigh.

Izuru: Alright, I suppose I’ll train her since you already said I’d do it. You owe me Togami.

Byakuya: Yes, yes. I know. Just name it after you figure out what you want. You two will be working until closing. Do you think you can handle it together.

Izuru: I could handle it by myself. Just go, and don’t be worried. I’m prepared to be lenient considering that she’s still learning.

Byakuya: Alright, I understand.

I watch as the boss walks out the door and leaves me alone with Izuru. I turn back to him and give a slight bow.

Me: I-I’m Ibuki Mioda. Nice to meet you.

Izuru sighs and nods.

Izuru: Alright, I’ll tell you one thing that will keep you from getting fired right off the bat by anyone other than me. You have to have all long hair tied up in a hair tie. That means you can’t have your horns during store hours that you’re working.

He holds out a pink hair tie, which I take. I quickly take out the chopsticks that I use to form my horns. I struggle to try to tie my hair with the hair tie, before Izuru steps in and does it for me. It kind of made me feel bad that he has longer hair than me, but he can tie it up himself. 

Me: I-I’m sorry that I can’t tie up my hair myself.

I hear a slight chuckle from behind me, before he decided to speak.

Izuru: So you’re trying to speak to me respectfully. I can tell just from how unnatural you sound saying “I”.

Me: Is that…weird?

Izuru: Yeah, but a good weird.

Izuru suddenly stood up and walked towards the door.

Izuru: Alright, now that you’re ready for your first day, it’s time to open up.

Me: W-Wait, No training?

Izuru chuckles a bit.

Izuru: Trust me, this is the kind of job that you learn better watching than being made to do…there are exceptions, but not many. Just come with me.

He leads me to the front, and after a brief tutorial on how to use the machines, he opened the store. I waited for hours before someone came in, and he only wanted a single scoop of ice cream. I guess this is what I get for applying in the late fall.

Izuru: Pretty cushy job, right?

He was leaning over the counter with a slight smile.

Izuru: Just between you and me, I’m glad this place is unpopular. You get a lot of time to think…and do other stuff.

He sighed.

Izuru: I got so sick of being on my own/ now the devil won’t leave me alone/

I was enthralled by this. He started singing…he started singing beautifully.

Me: It’s almost like I found a friend/ Who’s in it for the bitter end/

We exchange a look, and he starts to smile.

Both: Our consciences/ weigh so much heavier than our egos/ I set my expectations high/ so nothing ever comes out right/

We sing the song together to the end, and Izuru starts to laugh a bit.

Izuru: See? We wouldn’t have been able to do that if we had a packed house. You hungry? We get to eat free, so I’ll make you whatever you want.

He gives a bright smile that I would have though impossible from him.

Me: I-Is that alright? If we don’t pay…how does this place turn a profit?

Izuru nods with his arms crossed.

Izuru: Oh, no we never turn a profit based on sales to the masses. I sell…I let the boss sell gallons of my ice cream under the Togami brand name, and we make a profit that way. That way we can afford to pay employees and keep from closing down. That’s why it’s fine.

I find myself a bit overwhelmed by this information.

Me: So I’m being paid to do nothing!? That’s so boring!

I was starting to get a bit angry…but he just…started laughing his head off.

Izuru: I’m hating training you a lot less than I thought…I’m actually enjoying it! Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of people to socialize with and stuff, so there’s no reason to think you’re doing nothing, and I stop by during other people’s shifts to get some food too…well they’re too nervous I’d fire them to socialize with me around.

Me: But…

Izuru: Hmm…Alright, if you don’t like working here after a week, I’ll pay you for the month and let you quit, and I’ll give you the greatest reference you could ever have for your next job.

Me: A…Alright. Just…to the end of this week, right?

Izuru nods.

Izuru: The end of this week, and you can decide.

Me: Alright…I’ll decide then.

The rest of the day went by in a flash. I got to practice with the machines until I could do the soft serve cones right. Izuru walked with me to my house, as it was late out and he didn’t want a fellow employee getting in trouble, before walking off in the direction of the train station. 

Me: Izuru Kamukura…Hmm…I only work with him again on Saturday…and I’m scheduled every day this week…It must be because of that deal I made with him…

I wonder why I even made that deal. I don’t think I’ll find one thing I like about working a job I don’t like. I fall asleep with that in mind. Over the next few days, I got better at making soft serve cones, but for no reason. I haven’t seen a single customer since my first day. I did get to know some co-workers better, but some of them were already friends from school. It’s already Wednesday.

Me: Hajime…Do you really like working here?

Hajime: Well…I don’t hate it. Really, I just work here because of my twin.

I raise my eyebrow. I’ve known Hajime for half a school year, and this is the first time he’s mentioned a twin.

Hajime: Eh, our parents split before we were born, so we have different family names, but they got back together. Mom got Izuru, dad got me.

Me: EH!? You and Izuru are brothers!?

Hajime sighs.

Hajime: Yeah…sorry if he was a bit rude or frightening during your training. He’s not the most social of people…

Me: Not…social? But he was so talkative, and nice…We sang turn off the lights together! He even walked me home!

Hajime looks at me shocked.

Hajime: He did all of that? Am…I on a hidden camera show? Oh…security cameras, duh. Stupid question.

The door opens and Hajime stands at attention, entirely stiff and nervous. I turn to the customer…only to find Izuru. Hajime turns away and slowly walks to the back room.

Hajime: Scheduled break!

Izuru walks up to the counter, a slight smile on his face.

Izuru: Hey, having fun here yet?

I find myself confused. He’s being so nice and talkative…but Hajime said Izuru’s not like this.

Me: Are you acting this way just to get me to work here?

He starts to look confused.

Izuru: What? Acting like what?

Me: Nice! Everyone I’ve asked says you’re a scary, unsociable man that makes everyone uncomfortable! Why do they say that when you…You aren’t like that at all.

He starts to look down a bit…

Izuru: Hehehe…I see…so everyone thinks I’m like that…They may be right.

He starts to turn around.

Izuru: I don’t…really try to act differently…I just think we’re alike. I hate things that are boring more than anything…and you…you made it somewhat fun when we worked together…surprisingly. To be honest…You’re the first person to interest me in anything since…well…ever.

He starts to walk away…making me both feel bad and flattered at the same time.

Me: Wait…I didn’t mean to be rude to you…I just…I thought you were faking an interest to try and get me to stay…but if you really think I’m fun…then I’m sorry for being rude.

He smiles a little as he turns back.

Izuru: You don’t have anything to apologize for…it’s my fault after all. I’ll just take a medium strawberry soft serve cone.

I smile and nod.

Me: Alright Izuru.

He sets money on the counter, so I count it out. Exact change…I guess we don’t get free if we aren’t on shift. I put it in the register and get him his ice cream.

Izuru: Thank you…Have a fun day Ibuki.

Me: You too Izuru!

I give him a wave as he walks out, and Hajime comes back out.

Hajime: Alright…so…was he rude?

Me: You really don’t know your brother Hajime.

The days begin to pass again…and for some reason Izuru started showing up every day, always buying a different flavor of ice cream and sticking around for some light conversation. After a while, I came to a conclusion to why it didn’t bother me…I liked him. I might of even…been in love with him. Today is the day I have to decide…but…Can I work here? I am having fun…but…Just because of him. It’s expressly written in the rules that co-workers can’t date…so if I stay…I won’t have a chance with him anyway.

Izuru: So…Ibuki…

Me: Ah!

He surprised me…I’m already nervous about him now.

Izuru: I…apologize that I didn’t give you that long to decide…but…

He looks nervous…wait…

Me: Izuru…do you like me?

He blushes a bit.

Izuru: I’m sorry…I don’t think I’ll be working here much longer myself. I don’t…wish to jeopardize anyone’s position here…And having a co-worker love you isn’t that good, right?

Me: Huh? But-

Izuru: I think I’m in love with you, so I can’t work with you anymore. I don’t want to be a bother to you.

I swiftly kiss him on the lips.

Me: You goof…I love you too. Let’s just…both quit together? I just wanted this job to have something to do…and dating you would be the best use of my time.

Izuru’s blush grows.

Izuru: A-Alright.

Later that night, Izuru used his “favor” for training me, to allow us both to quit without giving two weeks’ notice, and we became a couple. He even chose to sell his ice cream recipe so that the shop would still be open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! Hope you enjoy!


	9. I'm Just a Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, I love Adventure Time. I watched it back when it was on Random! Cartoons before it was a licensed show and I still watch it to this day. This chapter was inspired by "I'm Just Your Problem" sung by Marcelline the Vampire Queen.

Ibuki: In a cave deep in Ooo lives the king of the vampires. He is strong, ferocious, and extremely-

Izuru: Bored! Seriously Ibuki, don’t make up insane stories about me. I know that’s what a human like you likes to do…but…it’s just boring. Besides…Being the king of a race that only consists of one…Yeah, real special.

Izuru swipes Ibuki’s half eaten apple from her hands, drinking the red out of the peel before handing it back.

Ibuki: You know…If he wanted…Izuru-chan could bite Ibuki and make her into a vampire too.

Izuru furrowed his brow.

Izuru: No. I’m not gonna bite you.

Ibuki: C’mon Izuru-chan~! Ibuki wants to be a vampire too!

Izuru sighs.

Izuru: No you don’t…You just think you do. It’s not as perfect a life as you think it would be.

Ibuki: But-

Izuru: If you’re going to press the matter, I’ll have to ask you to leave for now.

Ibuki: But Izuru-chan-

Izuru: Just leave!

Izuru had his back turned to her, and his fists clenching tightly. Ibuki felt sad, but she got up. She held her guitar tightly in her hand as she walked out the front door of Izuru’s house. She sat against the door and started to cry. Izuru heard this, and instantly felt bad. He sat against the door on his side with his face buried in his knees. He suddenly looked up when her heard strumming from the other side of the door.

Ibuki: Lada da da daa~ I love it when you’re around/ Lada da da daa~ Even when you don’t make a sound/ I wanna/ spend my days/ with you for eternity/ But you wouldn’t like that…But what about me!?/

Izuru bit his tongue when he heard a light sob following that verse, but after a deep breath she continued.

Ibuki: I’m sorry I treat you like a god/ I know you don’t want me to/ I’m sorry I think that you’re perfect/ It’s the only way I can see you/ I’m sorry that I am mortal/ My life wouldn’t be long enough for you/ Is that why you try to avoid me?/ I must be such an inconvenience to you/ I’m just your problem…/I’m just a problem…/

She takes another deep breath.

Ibuki: I guess I’m just to average a person/ aren’t I?/ Well I shouldn’t have to apologize to you!/ I shouldn’t feel like I have to!/ I don’t know what makes you avoid me/ Am I just not good enough for you?/

Izuru: Ibuki…

Ibuki: I’m sorry for my persistence/ and if you’re disgusted by my existence/ but-

Izuru: I’m sorry I made you feel that way/ It’s not what I intended to do/ I know it never seemed like it/ but all I wanted was to protect you./ I want to stand by your side/ listen to all your worries/ It tears me apart knowing/ That one day I’ll be without you/ I just don’t want to hurt you/ I wish we could be together/ but I can’t bring myself to bite you!/

Tears started to stream down his face as he sang.

Izuru: I’m sorry I’m not mortal/ And I can’t be with you until the end of time/I’m sorry Ibuki…/Sorry I made you cry./

Ibuki starts to strum a bit faster, making the sad tune a little more cheery. 

Izuru: You’re perfect the way you are/ I don’t want to taint your heart/ Please don’t waste your light/ on this creature of the night/…unless you still really want to./ Lada da da daa~ I love it when you’re around/ Lada da da daa~ even when you’re too loud/ I wanna/ Spend my days/ with you until the end of time/ But I don’t want to hurt you/ and make your life like mine/

Izuru gets up and opens the door, catching Ibuki as she fell in.

Izuru: I never wanted to be a vampire…I honestly envy your mortality.

Ibuki: Uh uh, nope. You’re not off the hook like that. You just said you wanna be with me until the end of time. Put up or shut up Izuru-chan. If we live forever…one day there’s going to be a cure. It’s like a disease…You said so once yourself! When science is good enough…we’ll both get cured and live into our old age.

Izuru doesn’t say anything in response. He was stunned by how direct Ibuki was being.

Ibuki: After all…Ibuki loves Izuru-chan.

Izuru: I love you too…it’s just…are you sure you want to be a vampire? You won’t be able to enjoy foods anymore…or sunny days…stuff I know you love.

Ibuki: Ibuki is prepared for that, as long as she gets to be with Izuru-chan. It’s Ibuki’s choice. Besides…one day we’ll both be able to enjoy those together.

She pulls herself up and hugs him.

Ibuki: So…Like Ibuki said…Put up or shut up.

Izuru: Just…Promise you won’t grow to hate me.

Ibuki: Ibuki promises.

Izuru: Okay.

Izuru bit into her neck, not drinking her blood, but turning her. And so…they did live together until the end of their lives…dying of old age, eighty years after the cure for vampirism was discovered. The cure having taken hundreds of years to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got two more coming!


	10. Super Dangan Toddlers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I may make into a full story of the SDR2 babies growing up together. This is something I wanted to write after reading a certain manga whose name I have forgotten. Please tell me if you know the name of it! It's the one about the boy in the babysitter club in exchange for him and his little brother being taken in by the school chairwoman.

We enter into Hope’s Peak, Daycare center. Brothers Izuru Kamukura and Hajime Hinata were just dropped off. Hajime had a few friends there already, but little Izuru was shy, and played in the corner while the others started playing together. One child saw little Izuru playing by himself and decided to invite him to play.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan! Ibuki wants to pway with you!

Izuru looks up from his picture book at the girl that had her hair up in a horn. He had always stayed to himself, and had little to no interest in the others…but Ibuki was different. Every day she would try to get Izuru to play with her at least once a day. That made Izuru somewhat happy that he was invited, but he didn’t want to bother with the others. If it was just the two of them he would agree, but since he’d have to bother with everyone else he always refused.

Izuru: Don’t wanna. 

Izuru looks back down to his book and looks at the pictures of animals.

Ibuki: Okay…Ibuki’ll twy again later.

Ibuki toddles off back to the others, while Izuru keeps looking at pictures. For a while Izuru peaks to see what they were doing. The others spent some time drawing pictures, then they started building something with blocks.

Izuru: Boring.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan! We’re pwaying hero! Ibuki is the demon king, and wants you on her side. 

Izuru looks up to Ibuki, who is now wearing a ridiculous amount of costume jewelry and Gundam’s scarf as a cape. Gundam was apparently taking a role of the queen’s knight, the queen being played by Sonia. Izuru looked away, noticing that the blocks were built into a castle with a throne. He was a bit jealous that he didn’t help build it, but he didn’t want to show that, so he went back to reading his book.

Izuru: Don’t wanna.

Ibuki: Alright…Ibuki hopes you’ll change youw mind Izuru-chan.

Ibuki walks back to the others, slightly crestfallen but they commence playing. Izuru notices some paper sitting nearby, and some crayons as well, so he starts using them while the others start their game. For some reason, Hajime was chosen as the human’s hero. Hiyoko had begun to constantly tease about how the hero was plain faced, and didn’t look anything like a hero. The children that were playing demons or knights all had rolled up paper for swords, and the knights had pieces of cardboard boxes to use as shields. Hajime the Hero had a badge pinned on his chest.

Ibuki: Mwahahah! Ibuki is the Demon Queen! Demons will kick youw Hewoic butts!

Hajime: No! Knights, Charge!

The knights start to fight with the demons, Hajime on the front lines, and Ibuki staying back watching the “carnage” unfold, because the Final Boss has to be the last. Izuru began to fold the colored papers in creative ways while this goes on. Finally, after losing all of his companions and defeating all of Ibuki’s teammates, the two are about to face off for the final battle.

Hajime: Demon queen, in the name of humans, I will defeat you!

Ibuki: Fwahaha! Ibuki will neva be defe-….Defea-…That hard wowd!

Hajime raises his paper sword and starts charging, but suddenly he is disarmed by a silver flash. Standing before him is Izuru, fully dressed in a paper suit of armor colored black over his clothes. His helmet had a pair of black horns protruding from it, and in his hand was a paper sword, folded in a way that it looked real. He had colored the blade silver, but the hilt was black and red.

Hajime: Izuru!?

Izuru: No. I am the Demon Knight Ozaizor. I will not allow you to hurt my queen.

Ibuki: Izuru-cha…Ibuki means Ozaizor-chan! You came to help Ibuki!

Izuru: Yes Queen Ibuki. It would be boring if the final confrontation was something as predictable as the hero vs. the leader. Hero, If you defeat me, leave our queen alone, She is of no harm.

Hajime: Ozaizor…Deal…If what you said means that demons give up if I beat you. Stop reading dictionaries bro.

Izuru: Who is this bro? You are no kin of mine Hero. Now draw your blade Hero. We shall fight to the end of one of our lives.

Izuru stands readied, waiting for Hajime to pick up his weapon. The two stand across from each other preparing to strike…until the game ended due to outside interference.

Makoto: Okay kiddos, it’s nap time! Put away your toys and set your cots out.

Izuru sighed and put his ‘sword’ in its hilt, which is in fact another origami item colored black. He didn’t help put up the blocks, simply because he didn’t assist in making it. Instead he started to set out his armor in the corner of the room and the sword next to it. The others finished up putting the blocks away and started to get their cots. Izuru put his cot in the corner of the room, away from the others and lies down on it as soon as he can.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan…

He turns over to see Ibuki pushing her cot against his and lying down next to him.

Izuru: Why?

Ibuki: Ibuki wants Izuru-chan to be her king next time.

She lets out a yawn and quickly falls asleep. Izuru paid no mind to what she said and he fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more, and that one isn't just Izuru and Ibuki, this time It's Izuru and Mahiru!


	11. He Deserves Better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem...This is the story of a girl in love with a boy, a boy who is in an abusive relationship.

My name is Mahiru Koizumi. I’m in the photography club of Hope’s Peak Academy. Recently, I’ve found myself in a bit of a problem. I fell in love with a class mate. His name is Izuru Kamukura, he’s nice…well a bit anyway. He is almost always bored, or scared, or…well I don’t know. He is pretty cute, but what made me fall for him…was because he’s always nice to me specifically. I know this sounds a bit like it’s great, but the problem is…that I fell in love with him, despite the fact that he’s dating Junko Enoshima, the school’s resident diva. I think that she just uses him though. I always see him with that sad expression as he follows her around. Whenever I try to talk to him lately, he brushes me off with an even sadder expression. I don’t think that Junko is appreciating what she has.

Hiyoko: Big sis Mahiru?

I look over to Hiyoko, who was probably noticing how I’ve been feeling down lately. The sad thing is, that she likes Izuru too…not as much as me mind you, she just views him as an older brother. 

Me: It’s nothing Hiyoko…It’s just…

Hiyoko rests her chin on her hands.

Hiyoko: It’s Big Bro, right?

I nod once as I look to the front of the room. He’s sitting there with his normal bored face. Junko is a year below us, so she’s not around right now.

Hiyoko: Looks like now would be the best time to talk to him, since Junko isn’t around.

I nod, but I don’t get up.

Me: That may be…but I don’t want to be a bother.

I get up and walk to the door. There’s still plenty of time left before class. I just want to stretch my legs…Yeah…So why am I walking towards Junko’s class? I...I need to talk to her. Something is making Izuru avoid me and Hiyoko, and she has to know.

Me: This is crazy…there’s no way-

I stop suddenly, I’m starring right at Junko Enoshima.

Junko: Oh, hey Mahiru-senpai. What’s wrong? You’re a long way from your class.

I don’t hesitate to speak my mind.

Me: Why is Izuru avoiding me and Hiyoko? You’re his girlfriend…so you have to know right?

Junko: Oh that? I just told him that if I caught him talking to another girl I would dump him.

Me: What? Why would you-

Junko: Well, he was just so pathetic I felt like maybe I could use him. He’s smart enough to get me advantages here at school, but he’s just so socially awkward that it was easy. I told him that I was the only person that would bother to ask him out. You know stuff like telling him that he’s doomed to a life of loneliness if he didn’t go out with me. I keep him in line by making up fake faults in his character in order to continue manipulating him. 

Me: You…

Junko: But hey, now I’ve got a loyal guy wrapped around my little finger. He does whatever I say just so that I don’t leave him to a life of loneliness.

Me: You bitch!

I couldn’t stand it. A loud noise reverberated through the halls as I slapped her across the cheek. She stood there shocked for a minute before glaring at me.

Junko: The hell is your problem!?

Me: He deserves more than you! You’re just using Izuru like he’s some sort of puppet, Lying to him that nobody could ever love him!

Junko: Who could love that guy!? He’s depressing, and has no common sense!

Me: I love him!

That slipped out of my mouth before I could think.

Izuru: Mahiru?

I turn to see Izuru standing there, Hiyoko dragging him closer. My face dyed red. He just heard that.

Izuru: Really?

I shyly nod, causing him to blush as well. He then walks past me and faces Junko.

Izuru: I’m breaking up with you. I can’t be in a loveless relationship when the one I’ve always loved has the same feelings. 

He turns and gently grabs my hand. 

Izuru: Let’s get to class Mahiru…

I just nod and walk next to him, as we leave. Hiyoko was smiling happily as we head back.

Junko: You losers deserve each other!

I hear her storm off, and look over to Izuru, who in turn grips my hand slightly harder for half a second, like he was trying to make sure he was really holding it. He starts to blush again.

Izuru: So Mahiru…I didn’t get to properly…Umm…You see…

He sighs and his eyes go fierce.

Izuru: I wish I didn’t need to use my talent for something like this, but I get really nervous around you, you know? I love you Mahiru…and would like to take you out on a date soon…whenever is convenient for you.

His face turns back to normal and he starts blushing deeply.

Mahiru: I love you, you don’t have to use your talent to say that kind of thing…Just take your time Izuru. 

And that was the start of a new Izuru. Instead of his usual bored look, he was never seen without a smile, well, except by me of course. I listened to his problems, and he listened to mine, and we were, and still are happy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been my one year anniversary cluster-update.


	12. Shall We Dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish all of you a very merry Christmas! This chapter is extra long this time around. (Twenty pages in microsoft word!) I hope you enjoy!

Me: Seriously…why do I have to go to your company Christmas party?

Dad: Now Izuru, you work there too…even though you’re only a consultant, but that’s just until you get out of high school! You’re paid by them just like me, so you have to suffer through it as well.

Me: Why couldn’t you have taken Hajime? He’d love this kind of thing.

Dad: He went out to spend Christmas with his friends, Nanami and Komaeda. You never go anywhere. Nor do you talk about your friends, or any girls you like…Or guys if you’re…you know…

Me: My sexual orientation is none of your concern father, nor do I care. 

I look out the window of the car and look up at the sky.

Me: I’m fine by myself. I don’t care about pointless boring things like love.

Dad: You just haven’t met the right girl yet. I used to be like that until I met your mother Junior. Have I told you that story? It’s a long one.

Me: God if you exist kill me now.

Dad: Oh, looks like I have to save that for later. We’re there.

We pull into a parking space and Dad starts to look me over.

Dad: Alright, You’re hair is tied up, you’re wearing a nice suit…Ah. You forgot to tie your tie.

Me: I didn’t forget, I chose not to touch that choke chain.

I continue to look out the window, before he pulls me over and starts to fuss with my tie, purposefully making it impossibly tight. I don’t know if he really means for it to be too tight, or if that’s just how he wears his. Man…no wonder he gets called a corporate dog…by me.

Dad: There you go. And don’t worry, I’m sure other fathers have brought family…And we have sushi~.

I give him a slight glance.

Me: Sushi?

Dad: Yeah, the fancy stuff. Man, Togami-san is really great treating us employees to quality party food.

My boredom can’t be solved with food dad. I’d come out and say it, but he wouldn’t listen. When I told him it’d be boring he just grabbed me and assured me it’d be fun. Seriously, Sakuramochi and manga time got interrupted by this stupid party. He pulls open the car door and looks back in.

Dad: Well come on. Maybe you’ll meet someone.

Me: I doubt it.

I climb out of the car and let out a deep sigh. I watch as my hot white breath climbs higher into the sky and vanishes into the dark night sky. I get one last glance at the stars before walking into the depressing Togami corp. building. Before us were a multitude of people much older than me, one of which was quite visibly grey, despite the attempts at dying their hair. I sigh before walking to the refreshments table and retrieving a cup of punch. 

Me: Yeah, you shell out big for food Togami, but drink? This is…

I take a sip, Oh, it’s not fruit punch, it’s queen strawberry juice. Damn. It’s sixty nine dollars for a twelve pack of just the fruit…and god, next to it are Yubari Cantaloupes! That’s the most expensive fruit in Japan, maybe the world. I’ve only had these because I saved the money myself. I take it back Togami, this is pretty swanky. Oh god, did I just say swanky? Well no, I only thought it…But no way am I going to let anyone know I so much as thought the word swanky. I guess it’s fine to admit I’m impressed. My dad is talking to his work friends right now, and there’s nobody here that I wish to associate with.

Me: Ha…How boring. If I remember right there is a quad opened up in the center of the building. Freezing in the snow is a lot better than mingling with these stiffs.

I fill my cup one more time before walking to the quad. It was covered in snow, but it was interesting. The fountain was shut off for the season, but I didn’t mind. The icicles formed beautiful, natural decorations. Lightly dusted with snow, some were clear and others were a pure white. Why is it that only nature is actually good at picking decorations? What people find “cool” often litters their walls and more of their homes, but well, my house was not an exception. Dad had a collection of elephant statuettes, and mom had cat posters, even Hajime had posters of his god awful pop stars. My room however was plain. Just a bed, a desk, a dresser, a closet, and a laptop computer. I take a sip of the juice, it’s extremely sweet.

Me: Man it’s boring in there, but it’s cold out here.

I sigh and look at the sky.  
Me: Oh, how I envy you stars. By the time we see you, there’s a chance that you’re already long gone. You don’t have to bother with boring people, you’re gone before we can talk to you. Wishes go unheard if we see a star that’s already gone.

I sigh.

Me: But if wishing on you really works, then I wish I could meet at least one interesting person at this stupid party.

I close my eyes and lean my head back, and I start to hum a mindless tune.

(Dad’s POV)

I look around, Izuru’s bailed on me. Well, he can’t go home without me, I have the keys, and I made it impossible to hotwire our car. I guess it’s fine. Oh, There’s Mioda.

Me: Hey Mioda! Merry Christmas!

He turns to me and gives a big grin.

Mioda: Merry Christmas Hinata. How’s your wife, Kamukura-san?

Me: Good, good. I wish Izuru was more social like her though. I brought him here, but he went and ran off somewhere.

Mioda: Ah, well you’re not alone on that one. I brought Ibuki hoping to introduce her to him, and she ran off to do who knows what.

Me: Heh, they’d probably get along.

Mioda: To hell with getting along, I want her to marry that boy of yours one day. As his supervisor when he consults, I know he’s probably the most capable person on earth to take care of her.

Me: Ah…Well, Izuru is…I don’t know what he is in terms of sexuality. He doesn’t really care about romance…

Mioda: Well, that’s a shame…Still I wish that girl wouldn’t just wander off.

Me: That goes for me too in regards to Izuru.

Mioda: Man, I’m kinda disappointed…I got her to take out those crazy horns and everything. Even got her to wear a nice dress. Surprisingly she decided to wear red, but sadly she’s also wearing a large coat to hide it.

Me: I know what you mean, I had to tie Izuru’s hair up myself and tie his tie. He really hates those ties…

Mioda: No way, you actually make him wear it? I always let him take it off when he comes in.

Me: Well no wonder he keeps removing it every time I put one on him. It’s a habit now.

I chuckle a bit.

Me: Well, as long as he’s comfortable while he’s working. And who knows? If they meet wherever they went, maybe there’ll be mistletoe.

Mioda: It better, I’ve hung that stuff everywhere and am walking very carefully to never walk under them. My wife would kill me. Remember to look up while you walk, okay?

Me: Yeah, Alright.

(Izuru’s POV)

I open my eyes to find a girl my age with black hair leaning over the back of the bench and looking at my face. If I were to sit up, we’d bump foreheads. I notice the long streaks of white through her hair, and the pink and blue highlights on her bangs as well. She looks somewhat familiar…Have I seen a picture of her somewhere?

Me: Hey there…what’re you doing? 

Girl: Looking at your face…checking if you’re alive.

I grin. That was actually a funny response. 

Me: Well looks like I’m alive, but who knows…Maybe I’m a zombie, or a ghost.

Girl: Nah, Ibuki already poked your face, It didn’t go through, and no skin came off.

Me: I see…That’s good. I didn’t die while I was resting my eyes…not like that’s much a possibility for me when I could just go inside if I get too cold.

I lift up my juice and drink some of it. It’s got a few bits of ice forming in it. I didn’t think I was out here that long. The girl who called herself Ibuki comes around and sits down next to me. She’s wearing quite a long coat…It’s like a trench coat, but it looks warm enough.

Ibuki: So did you get dragged here by a parent too?

Me: Yeah, and he made put on the penguin suit and collar.

I tug at my suit and tie as I say that.

Me: Seriously, why do we have to go with them when we don’t want to? I know for a fact that at least six employees are skipping, including the boss.

Ibuki: Yeah! Ibuki was planning to go do karaoke with her friends but her dad made her come here!

Me: Man…You’re unlucky. You actually had plans. Dad just interrupted my Manga and Mochi time. My brother hates Sakuramochi, so he’ll gag whenever he smells it. I can only eat it when he’s out of the house like tonight. Do you have some idea why your dad dragged you here?

Ibuki: Yeah, dad wants to set me up with some old dude. Ibuki can tell. He told her that he was going to introduce her to a co-worker of his and discuss him marrying her.

Me: Woah, so he’s just trying to pawn you off on some geezer? That’s wrong on like…three different levels. Of course the first is that this isn’t the feudal era when arranged marriages were popular. The second, you’re way too young to marry a geezer, just…gross. And third, you’ve got the right to pick who you love.

Ibuki: That’s what Ibuki said! Well, she forgot to mention the second part, but still. Now Ibuki’s stuck in this boring party where there isn’t even any music or dancing!

Me: Good food though. That’s like, the only good thing.

She starts to laugh at that.

Ibuki: Yeah, they went so all out on food, they probably blew the whole budget. Ugh…Ibuki needs good music to dance to! Ibuki dressed up all fancy for nothing if she doesn’t get to dance. She was even willing to dance with her father if it came down to it.

Me: I’ve got some music on my phone…but none of its really…appropriate for Christmas.

Ibuki: Like what?

Me: Voltaire, Weird Al, Coldplay, Metallica, Ozzy, Panic! At the disco…

Ibuki: Ah! You’ve got good taste! Ibuki love’s all of those artists! Do you have Headless Waltz by Voltaire on your phone!?

Me: Well…Yeah, but why?

Ibuki: Just play it and dance with Ibuki, It does have Waltz in the title after all!

I smile a bit…Thank you stars, you granted my wish already. I pull out my phone, clearing a spot on the bench’s arm of snow to set it on. I get up and start playing the song. Ibuki gets up and walks up to me while discarding her coat, revealing a beautiful red dress.

Ibuki: You know…I never got your name.

She sets one hand on my shoulder, and I on her waist, and we join our free hands.

Me: You didn’t ask. I’m Izuru.

As Above/So Below/Place your bets/ which way the head will roll/

We start dancing as the lyrics come on. She’s pretty good.

Ibuki: Nice to meet you Izuru-chan.

Belle Marie Antoinette/ Love the pearls/ They’ll make a great tourniquet/ Never did as you should/ and you claim it was all for our very own good/ ‘Twas a lie/ a magnificent lie/ now your subjects have turned on you/

Me: Nice to meet you too Ibuki.

Wipe that damn smile off your face/ Or we’ll lop it off clean with our new guillotine/

Ibuki: You’re pretty good at dancing.

Me: I can do everything humanly possible after all.

Ibuki: Well aren’t you confident?

I smile at her.

Me: All my troubles, all my pain, stems from this, thing you call a brain. Be my guest, sever me from the source of all my agony. What a shame, I’ve forgotten my name! Without the use of my brain and my, bet I’ll sleep well tonight, without this head of mine!

I match my voice to the music, causing a harmonic effect of two voices in unison that match perfectly would. Though at the high notes, it sounded like the two voices were slightly mechanic from the pitch interference.

Ibuki: Okay, Ibuki admits that was amazing.

Please Miss/ for me sis/ won’t you see if you see sis/ It’s got black hair and it’s kickin’ about in the square/

Me: You know, It’s amazing. I was bored out of my mind the whole time I was here, until you showed up. You’re really fun.

Ibuki: Ditto. Ibuki was half a nervous wreck, half bored out of her mind because she was surrounded by old people. And my dad was planning to set me up with one of them.

Has anyone seen/ no need to be mean/ my bloody, fat, ugly head?/

The song comes to an end, but neither of us lets go of the other. We just keep dancing in silence. Slowly, Ibuki’s hand slid onto my chest, and her head was pressed gently against me next to it. Her other hand slid from between my fingers, and guided my hand to her back before finding it’s place of the other side of her head. My hand on her waist slid gently around to her lower back, though raised a bit from its starting point.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan’s so warm…

I blush a bit. We’re complete strangers, but we’re pressed this closely together, and she went and said that. She looks up at me, with a slight smile.

Ibuki: Thank you Izuru-chan…for making this a Merry Christmas.

Me: Yeah…Merry Christmas Ibuki.

Ibuki looks up past me, at least I think she does. Suddenly she stops dancing, so I stop too so we don’t fall down. She however still didn’t let me go.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan…

Me: Yeah?

Ibuki: We’re under the mistletoe.

I look up…Yeah, that’s what that is.

Me: So we are…

She reaches up and sets her hand to my cheek, making me look back down to her.

Me: We…don’t have to if you don’t want to. Like I said earlier…You have free will to make choices.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan…is really nice.

She says that with a sincere smile before closing her eyes and getting up on the tips of her toes. Her lips press firmly against mine, and I close my eyes as well. If I stayed home today…I’d have never met this girl…I’d be bored at home, and she’d be stuck spending her night talking with that old guy she mentioned before. Eventually she pulls back and sets her head back against my chest. When I open my eyes, I look down at her. She’s still got her eyes closed, and she’s now got a content smile.

Ibuki: Ibuki wishes her dad brought her to meet Izuru-chan.

I smile gently down at her, and moved the hand from her upper back to the back of her head, holding it gently.

Me: I do too Ibuki.

I close my eyes again, I like this. I like being right here with her. I like her. I feel Ibuki’s right hand slip off my chest and slide around to my back, and she pulls me in closer…well it wasn’t even possible to be any closer than we were now, but it was cute because it showed that she wanted to hold be closer.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan…

Me: Yes Ibuki?

Ibuki: Do you…think that…Ibuki could have your number after this? And maybe…we could go somewhere sometime…together?

I smile a bit more.

Me: Yes…I’d like that.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan…we’re still under the mistletoe.

I smile gently and lean down, gently pressing my lips to hers. I can’t let her do all the work after all. She leans into the kiss, and we stay like that for a long time. We finally separate when we hear the handle to the door that leads inside start to open.

Dad: Ah, I found you Izuru! The party’s in full swing now- Ah, sorry if I’m interrupting something…

He had a big smirk on his face that figuratively screamed the phrase “That’s my boy”.

Ibuki: U-Um, see you later Izuru-chan. Ibuki has to talk to her dad now.

Ibuki scooped up her coat, before rushing past my father. He walks out and starts to look around at the snow.

Dad: Looks like some people have been dancing up a storm. Looks like you had your own party out here.

I sigh and walk over to my phone.

Me: So what if we were? It was way more fun out here than in there…Until you showed up and ruined it.

Dad: Oh? Could it be you actually met the right the girl?

I cough.

Me: W-Well…Tonight has showed me that there are some exceptions to when I said that I’m fine by myself.

Dad: My boy!

He walks over and swats me across the back…Ouch! Do you try to cause physical harm!?

Dad: By the way, that girl you were dancing with, You think you’d ask her out?

Me: I…Do think that she is fun…and we only danced to one song.

Dad: Didn’t get your fill of dancing?

Me: W-Well actually no but…Well I said we only danced to one song…not that we stopped dancing after it was over.

Dad: Oh, so you just danced in silence? Hmm…that’s kinda sweet. Wow…I didn’t know my son was that romantic…especially with someone he just met.

Me: Yeah…I know, I deserve the crap you’re giving me.

Dad: No, Izuru, I’m being sincere. I’m proud of you.

Me: What?

Dad: Yeah, and they’re playing music inside if you want to dance while warm. And there’s hot foods too. And I’m sure she’s in there waiting for you to slow dance some more.

I walk past him to the door, but I stop as soon as I grab the doorknob.

Me: Dad…Thanks for dragging me here.

Dad: That’s the first time you’ve thanked me in twelve years.

Me: Geeze, way to ruin a tender father-son moment.

I walk inside and start to look around…there are so many people dancing to this god awful holiday music that I can’t see her. I do however see my supervisor standing near the refreshment table. Maybe he’s seen Ibuki? I walk straight towards him, and he notices me, waving at me.

Mr. Mioda: Kamukura-Kun! I’ve been looking all over for you, and then I decided to just wait here.

Me: Mioda-san, You could have called me. You know I always have my phone on me. That’s why I keep a waterproof cell phone.

Mr. Mioda: Well, I guess that would have worked, but I was looking for someone else as well, and she’s not as good at keeping her phone on her. But, well, I know where she is now and that’s what matters. Come meet her, You will adore her. Absolutely love her!

Me: Actually I’m looking for someone too-

Mr. Mioda: It’ll only be a minute, what’s the harm?

Me: Well…Okay…But I can’t be long…

Mr. Mioda: I assure you.

He starts leading me towards the far wall, navigating through a weird path he seemed to be adhering to like it was the most important thing to happen. Suddenly I spot Ibuki standing against the wall, looking at the ground. Her dad must have gone to get the guy…she’s…supposed to meet…Oh my god, You’ve got to be kidding me.

Mr. Mioda: Ibuki, this is the man I was telling you about. He consults on every major business decision that this company makes. He’s also drawn up blueprints for other branches. Kamukura-Kun, this is my daughter.

She didn’t look up from the floor the entire time, so she never saw me.

Me: We’ve met actually.

She suddenly looked up at me, and I gave a gentle smile.

Me: What a coincidence. I was actually looking for her myself.

Suddenly Ibuki’s arms were around me again.

Ibuki: Ibuki just remembered…she never got your number.

Me: Yeah, I need that too if we’re going to make any plans in the future.

Mr. Mioda: Are…you two dating?

Ibuki: Um…Are we Izuru-chan?

Me: Well…I’d say yes if that’s fine with you, but if not I’m okay with that.

Ibuki: Ibuki’s perfectly fine with it!

She says that with a smile and hugs tighter, so I hug her back.

Me: Then yes we are.

Mr. Mioda: Well what do you know…I didn’t have to do anything to get this to happen. You two have fun, I’ll be somewhere…where I won’t be able to see or bother you two. I’ll keep Hinata-san busy Kamukura-Kun.

I smile and nod at that. He simply nods back and walks off.

Ibuki: Ibuki is sorry Izuru-chan.

Me: For what?

I look down at her and meet her gaze.

Ibuki: Ibuki…called you old. Even though she didn’t know it was you…that was rude of her.

I chuckle a bit and pet her head.

Me: Don’t worry, I’m nineteen in a few days, so I’m probably older than you.

She blushes before smiling and setting her head against my chest again.

Ibuki: Ibuki is still sorry though.

She nuzzles my chest a bit, with a slight smile on her face.

Ibuki: Ibuki like’s it here. Izuru-chan’s heartbeat is so…calming.

I blush a bit at that…I’ve been called a lot of things, but never calming.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan…you don’t believe in love at first sight do you?

Me: I…am not sure. I never really cared about that stuff before.

Ibuki: Ibuki doesn’t…that’s why she’s glad she met you.

She looks me in the eyes, with a slight smile on her face again.

Ibuki: Ibuki…is in the same school as Izuru-chan. She’s seen some stuff he’s done during sports days…

Me: Well, good. Love at first sight isn’t a worry for me. I remembered why I thought you looked familiar when I found out my boss is your father. I’ve seen a picture of you on his desk, and I’ve seen you at school too. You run through the halls so energetically It’d be impossible not to see you at least once. I must say I was always curious about you, now…I’m enthralled.

Ibuki: Enthralled…Ibuki likes that word.

We separate and she pulls a cell phone out of her coat, which was lying on the ground the entire time.

Ibuki: Izuru-chan promised Ibuki his phone number right?

I smile and pull out my phone.

Me: Yes I did.

They quickly exchanged numbers, and the party started to thin out. It was getting rather late.

Me: So…Shall we dance?

I hold out my hand to her and smile. She meets my smile with one twice as bright, before taking my hand and pulling close. We start dancing one last time, and the world around us disappears. The only people that exist are me and her. We are the world. We are this world. This perfect world of excitement and fun…Only exists because I met her tonight. Because I was here. Because She was here. Before I realize, the music is off once more.

P.A.: Attention, Togami Corp. will be locking up momentarily. Please gather your personal belongings and exit the building.

Ibuki lets go of my hand and backs off just slightly.

Ibuki: Ibuki…guesses this is goodbye for now.

Me: Yeah…Parting really is such sweet sorrow.

Ibuki smiles at that.

Ibuki: Then…Here’s something to remember Ibuki by.

She gets up on the tips of her toes and kisses me gently on the cheek. For some reason…it strikes me more than our first kiss. It’s that…she’s so…warm. She’s the sun itself.

Me: Thanks. Now it’s my turn.

After she pulls back, I swoop in and press my lips to her forehead.

Me: I’ll be sure to call you in the morning…If that’s okay?

She pushes me back a bit, and looks right into my eyes.

Ibuki: Ibuki doesn’t like love games, So you better. She’ll be really mad at you if you wait so much as until noon.

I smile and nod.

Me: I promise, no games. I’ll call you at…how’s ten?

Ibuki: Ten’s perfect Izuru-chan.

She gives a long, weak smile as she turns around.

Ibuki: Ibuki must be off now, to find her dad who is unmistakably waiting at the door.

Me: Yeah, I have to find my dad, who’s probably watching from somewhere with this idiotic “That’s my boy” grin.

Ibuki: See you later Izuru-chan. You owe Ibuki a date after she kissed you that many times.

Me: Only one? 

Ibuki: O-Oh…Well…If Izuru-chan still likes Ibuki after one, he can invite her on more.

Me: Deal.

She runs off to her father, who really was standing next to the door, and I go off to look for my dad. It wasn’t hard to find him. Mioda-san locked him outside where Ibuki and I were. It was kinda funny. Soon we were home, He went straight to bed to warm up better, but I went to sit on the couch. I turned on the television and started flipping through Christmas specials. 

Hajime: Hey bro, heard dad dragged you to a party. Sorry you had to suffer. You could have come with me if you didn’t want to go.

I sigh.

Me: I wouldn’t trade that experience for all the money in the world.

Hajime was shocked by what I said.

Hajime: What!? You…enjoyed the PARTY? You ENJOYED the party?

I chuckle.

Me: No, the party wasn’t what I enjoyed. I think I may have fallen in love.

Hajime: You? Really.

Me: Really.

Hajime: Okay, give me a name, interest of hers, and some sort of proof that she’s even interested in you.

Me: Ibuki Mioda, Music, and she gave me her phone number, and told me to call her at ten in the morning. Also we’ve danced, hugged, and kissed.

Hajime: Wait…Ibuki Mioda…as in my classmate Ibuki Mioda?

Me: If she’s got pink eyes, pink and blue bangs, and refers to herself in the third person, then absolutely.

Hajime: But she’s so…

Me: Wonderful, that’s what she is.

Hajime: O-Okay? I guess…I’m going to bed now. Goodnight Izuru. Do me a favor and check if swine have taken to the sky yet. If not, I owe Nagito ten bucks, and he owes Chiaki twelve. He bet that you’d find love before you turned nineteen, and with Chiaki, she bet you’d be straight. He bet the other way…

Me: Well tell him to hang onto his money. I’m not sure if I’m straight…or even Bi. I just know I’m attracted to Ibuki Mioda. It’s not because she’s beautiful…even though she is. I’m attracted to her because she’s…Perfect to me. She’s energetic, kindhearted, and she connects to me on…A level of expression I’ve never known. Like…A galactic plane. 

I set him hand to my cheek, right on the place she kissed me.

Me: Absolutely perfect...Even her flaws would be appealing to me.

Hajime: Oh, well then you’re in luck. She’s got plenty.

I shoot him a glare.

Me: Really? Who are you to decide her flaws? What you find bad, I could find charming.

Hajime: R-Right. I’m going to bed bro.

I sigh and calm down.

Me: Sorry…I didn’t mean to get so…Y’know? I’ve never felt that way before…I’ve never felt any way before. That’s what I like most about Ibuki…she makes me feel.

Hajime smiles and turns around.

Hajime: Goodnight bro.

Me: Goodnight.

He walks off to his room, and I wait another hour before going to bed myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and a happy new year to all of you! Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


	13. Izuru plays Cupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's valentine's day, so I'm uploading this. Hope you enjoy.  
> Warning; Kazuichi/Hiyoko and fourth wall breaks.

Kazuichi: Man…I’m lonely…

Izuru: Yep. You’ve said that every ten minutes since you’ve shown up.

Kazuichi: And you know why I’m lonely?

Izuru: You’ve asked that every eleven minutes since showing up.

Kazuichi: Because I’m the only guy in this room without a girlfriend.

Izuru: You’ve said that every twelve minutes since you’ve shown up.

Kazuichi: Seriously! How do you all have girlfriends!? Izuru! You’re such a downer, but somehow Ibuki’s all over you!

Izuru: We share a common distaste for boredom. It’s my responsibility to keep her from falling into my past depression of eternal boredom. Though if I had no romantic feelings for her, I wouldn’t bother…Plus the horns are cute, and her voice is pretty.

Kazuichi: And Hajime! Mr. Normal! The lesser twin! How on earth did you end up dating Chiaki!?

Hajime: Well…It just kind of happened ya know? I helped her study, I started to like her, and she asked me out. So…Yeah…That’s how.

Izuru: You two got lost during the test of courage and ended up spending the night in the haunted shrine. It was late, you were tired. She was scared and fell asleep clinging to you. In the middle of the night she accidentally said “I love you Hajime” when she thought you were asleep and you whispered back “I love you too Chiaki”.

Hajime: AAAAHHHH! How do you know that?

Izuru: I’m texting Ibuki…she just asked Chiaki how you two ended up together and that was the answer.

Kazuichi: C’mon! That’s such a romantic story! How about you Gundam!? How’re you dating Ms. Sonia!?

Gundam: Well, The dark empress has a high affinity for the occult. She has even won the approval of the four dark devas of destruction.

Kazuichi turns to Fuyuhiko, then turns again to Nagito.

Kazuichi: And how in god’s name did you end up with Mikan!?

Nagito: A whole lot of bullshit like you wouldn’t believe.

Kazuichi: …Your story checks out.

Izuru: He asked her out, she said yes. Surprisingly there was nothing outrageous that happened before, during, or directly after it.

Kazuichi: No way!

Nagito: I said you wouldn’t believe me.

Fuyuhiko: Hey! Why did I get skipped bastard!?

Kazuichi: Huh? Oh…Yeah I just skipped you because it’s not that surprising that you and Peko got together.

Fuyuhiko: Oh…Well alright then.

Kazuichi: I mean the only other single guy in our class is Teruteru!

Izuru: Well…I guess that makes you as bad as Teruteru…Hmm…Hey I thought I heard Akane was planning to ask him out…I’ll ask Ibuki.

Kazuichi: There’s no way-

Izuru: She did. They’re going strong. He’s currently catering the girl’s sleep over on the condition he doesn’t enter the room or look inside at any time.

Kazuichi hits the floor.

Kazuichi: Get me another beer.

Izuru: Right, right…

Izuru drops a namaiki beer tablet in Kazuichi’s empty cup and pours some of the bottled water into the cup.

Izuru: You know you’re not going to get drunk off it.

Kazuichi: Even Teruteru’s got a girl…and all of the girls I know are taken.

Izuru: Not all of them.

Kazuichi’s head jerks up.

Kazuichi: What?

Izuru: You said that all the girls you know are taken. You seem to be forgetting a certain Faux-sister of mine that recently hit a growth spurt.

Kazuichi: W-Well…Hiyoko’s not just out of my league, but she basically hates me too.

Izuru: But didn’t you yourself say that you had a bit of a crush on her before her growth spurt?

Hajime: Oh, that’s right! You said, And I quote! “Man…She’s so cute! If only she were a little taller, I could look past her bad attitude.”

Izuru: And lo and behold. She’s taller, and has been a lot nicer to you now that she doesn’t have that height inferiority complex.

Kazuichi: But…she doesn’t hate me less.

Izuru looks up from his phone for the first time since guy’s night started.

Izuru: Ibuki says Hiyoko likes you. Truth or dare she said she’d say yes if you asked.

Kazuichi: Liar.

Kazuichi downs his namaiki beer and lies his head on the table.

Kazuichi: Nothing good ever happens to me. Why would I believe someone like her could like someone like me?

Izuru sighs, stands up and walks to the door.

Izuru: C’mon stupid.

Kazuichi: Huh? Me?

Izuru: Is there another single idiot in the room?

Kazuichi: Wha- but we’ll get caught!

Izuru: Mr. Monokuma and Ms. Usami are drinking right now. As long the bear has margarita mix and other tropical drinks, he won’t send the rabbit out to get more. Besides I sneak out to see Ibuki all the time. Haven’t been caught once.

Kazuichi: If…If you say so.

Kazuichi gets up and walks to the door.

Izuru: Oh, and eat this. Your breath smells like namaiki beer.

Izuru holds out a bag of gummies, of the same brand Hiyoko eats.

Kazuichi: Why?

Izuru: Because Hiyoko doesn’t like namaiki beer?

Izuru actually tilted his head, confused that his words and actions didn’t already explain that.

Kazuichi: What does she have to do with this?

Izuru tries to tilt his head further, and succeeds after a horrifying popping noise, then his head almost completely upside down.

Kazuichi: Gyah! Stop doing that you freaky contortionist! I won’t ask any more questions!

Izuru straightens his head back up and opens the door.

Izuru: This is why you’re worse than Teruteru right now. You ask dumb questions.

Kazuichi: Come on! Why do you want to mess with me so much!?

Izuru: Because it’s fun? 

Kazuichi hangs his head and follows Izuru out of the room. As soon as the door closes Izuru stretches out, ties his hair up in a red ribbon, and lets his expression relax.

Izuru: Finally. Seriously…if Hajime found out I was faking boredom in there, he’d take me to a hospital to have my head examined. Well, come on.

Izuru starts walking towards Ibuki’s room, where Teruteru is sitting patiently eating a burger. Kazuichi eats a few of the gummies as they get closer.

Izuru: Yo, Double T. What up my Osaka brotha?*

*Dubbed anime makes Osaka accents sound like Southern Street.

Kazuichi finds himself dumbfounded in the presence of this new side of Izuru.

Teruteru: Nothin’ homie, just slinging the family style to these Betty’s to keep my shorty happy.

Teruteru looks over to Kazuichi.

Teruteru: Eh, yo homie. Why’d you bring the busta?

Izuru: Wangsta don’t realize my sista from anotha mista wants to be his arm candy.

Kazuichi: Did…you put real beer in my cup Izuru?

Izuru and Teruteru exchange a look before busting out laughing.

Teruteru: Busta proly don’t even know it’s Saint V’s day now!

Izuru: Proly not. Anyway, I’m gonna give my honey a ring to see if she’ll send out little H. 

Izuru pulls his phone back out and presses 1. After one ring Ibuki answers.

Ibuki: Izuru?

Izuru: Hey Honey. I brought the idiot. Can you send Hiyoko out?

Kazuichi: Oh come on! Pick an accent! 

Ibuki: Okay! Operation Beauty and the grease monkey is a go!

Ibuki hangs up and Izuru picks up Teruteru, holding him under one arm.

Izuru: Lets go cook up some mad grub for these foine hunnies, my brotha! Yo Jabber Jaw, stick there for a bit. Leave early and I may bust a cap in yo ass. Same if ya make ma’ sista cry. 

Izuru and Teruteru walk off, chatting up a storm completely in street.* And Hiyoko walks out of the room. She stops when she sees Kazuichi right there.

*God bless the internet.

Hiyoko: O-Oh…G-Good evening Souda…

Kazuichi: H-Hey…Gummy?

He holds out the bag, plenty left in it.

Hiyoko: O-Oh…Yes please. 

She nervously takes one and pops it into her mouth. She nervously started digging in her sleeve, before pulling out a bag of chocolates wrapped in a heart print plastic bag. It was tied up with an orange ribbon.

Hiyoko: I…I umm…made these for you…if you want them.

Kazuichi: Oh, thanks Hiyoko.

Her face went red as he reached out and picked up the bag.

Kazuichi: Thank you.

From down the hall, a certain shout rang out.

Izuru: For god’s sake, kiss her you idiot!

Kazuichi started turning back to look, but Hiyoko grabs his face and kisses him gently. When she pulls back, she finds him flustered.

Kazuichi: Wha……

Kazuichi’s face turns bright red, and his eyes start to spiral.

Izuru: Now do it again! This time you lead!

Kazuichi doesn’t listen to Izuru, this time Kazuichi tightens his fists and looks Hiyoko in the eyes.

Kazuichi: I like you too!

Hiyoko smiles brightly as she wraps her arms around him, pulling him into a hug before she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Hiyoko: Alright. Let’s go somewhere nice later. See you in the morning Kazu.

Hiyoko backs off, giving Kazuichi a wink before walking back inside the room, and Izuru returning to drag a love struck Kazuichi back to his room where the party is being held. He lets his hair down and his expression harden again before entering the room again.

Izuru: There, Kazuichi now has a girlfriend. And I didn’t even have to go with the A.I. backup plan.

Nagito: Now that’s serious bullshit. Congrats! 

Hajime: Yeah, good on ya man.

Fuyuhiko: Don’t take her for granted.

Gundam: And don’t forget, fear no conflict. Show you can be relied on.

Izuru: And if you make Hiyoko cry, I make you die…Dye…Your hair. Yeah…Hair…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have a happy valentines! This is basically my chocolate to everyone! I platonically love all of you that read this chapter, even if you didn't like it! Leave a comment to share your thoughts! Drop a kudos if you like it! Everyone remember to give your significant other a good day! And if you're by yourself for some reason, be it personal choice *Like me* or some other reason, buy yourself some chocolate! Curl up on the couch with a good book or a good movie (or more fanfics). Go out and see Deadpool if you can (or whatever movie's your preference). Just remember to treat yourself right.


End file.
